


Cinnamon Kisses

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Blushing, Cute boys, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Sweet, chapstick, cinnamon, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Eddie is putting on chapstick that Richie has never tried before.based off a prompt from zim4life on tumblr.





	Cinnamon Kisses

Eddie Kaspbrak whistled a soft made up tune to himself while he unzipped his fannypack. His fingers steadily moved in to fish out his chapstick. Richie watched him with a slightly raised eyebrow and found a grin slowly creeping onto his face.

He watched as Eddie carefully removed the cap and thoroughly covered his lips with the chapstick. Once...Twice...Three times he circled that soft chapstick over his lips. Richie's eyebrows lowered as he tried to focus on the tube to see what kind it was but to no avail. Eddie's hands were covering it.

"What flavor is that?" Richie asked softly. Eddie tilted his head and looked over at his taller best friend.

"Oh uh, cinnamon" Eddie's lips widened into a slight smile.

"Cinnamon? Can I try it?" Richie asked. Eddie gave him an uneasy look.

"I don't know" Eddie sighed heavily. He hated sharing his things, especially his chapstick.

"Come on, please! I've never tried cinnamon chapstick!" Richie begged while forcing the best of puppy eyes he could make.

"Fine" Eddie sighed and held out the tube of chapstick in the palm of his hand. Richie smirked and took a step closer to Eddie. He didn't grab the chapstick though. Instead, his hands reached for Eddie's cheeks and pulled him in closer. Before Eddie could even react, Richie pressed his lips against Eddie's and kept them there for a few firm moments.

Once Richie pulled away, Eddie stared in shock while a crimson red flooded over his face. Richie chuckled at his reaction and shrugged.

"Holy shit, that does taste good" Richie winked before walking ahead. Eddie stayed in place, jaw dropped, and the world was definitely slowing down. "Come on, Eds! The losers are waiting for us!" Richie called back to him. Eddie snapped out of his emotions and ran after Richie to catch up, his heart still racing.


End file.
